By Fate
by Sue-Drae
Summary: Continuation of Intertwined, please read that first. Fifteen years after the Three Mile Incident, Korena "Raven" Re goes searching for Logan. Follows X-1 plotline. NOT LOGAN/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

This is more a prologue than anything else, but I thought you'd appreciate seeing this update than none at all :)

For anyone who 'forgot' to read the summary, this is the continuation of Intertwined and takes place during X-1. Since not much happened in X-1, this story is really short- only 9 chapters long- so it won't be updated for a couple of days. I don't want this story to last _one_ week. Also, that gives me more time to work on Without Needing, the continuation of _this_.

Hope you like it even though **I don't own X-Men.**

* * *

><p>"Hey," a quiet voice rang out behind me. I didn't jump at the voice. I had known that Scott was there, I could smell his hesitance.<p>

Unbidden, my mind went back to that day that I had, with the help of just a few others, freed Scott and two dozen other young mutants. That day was almost fifteen years ago but stayed fresh as ever in my mind.

"Hey, yourself. What's up?" I said, pushing myself onto my elbows as I turned away from the television, ignoring the warning voice of Senator Kelly as he preached to the Senate.

"Not much," Scott said, sitting down beside me. I noted the beer in his hand and I raised an eyebrow expectantly. Sighing but complying, the younger mutant passed me the beer before getting his own.

"So, _Mr. Summers_, how are things going with Jean?" I asked bluntly, shifting so that my feet were under me as I made room for Scott. He paused slightly and I smirked. "I'm not that old, ya know. I'm… thirty-nine? Maybe?"

"Shouldn't you know how old you are?" he chuckled. I shrugged.

"Eh. The way I look at it, I'm always going to look like I'm twenty-something. So, unless someone manages to take my head off, it won't matter too much. Anyway, if that _does_ happen, I don't think I'll be caring too much about how I look."

Scott smiled tightly but didn't respond otherwise.

We sat in silence, our attention caught by the debate occurring in the capital between our very own Dr. Jean Grey and the 'pro-human' advocate, Senator Robert Kelly.

"I have here a list of identified mutants living right here in the United States," Kelly said, holding up a sheet of paper. Jean leaned forward into her podium.

"Senator-" she began.

"Here's a girl in Illinois who can walk through walls. Now what's to stop her from walking into a bank vault, or the White House, or into their houses?" he proclaimed, waving out to all in attendance.

"Senator, please-"

"And there are even rumors, Miss Grey, of mutants so powerful that they can enter our minds and control our thoughts, taking away our god-given free will. Now I think the American people deserve the right to decide if they want their children to be in school with mutants. To be taught by mutants! Ladies and gentlemen, the truth is that mutants are very real, and that they are among us. We must know who they are, and above all, what they can do!"

I shut off the television as the applause got louder and louder, supported by Kelly's victorious smirk. I took a deep breath as the screen flickered into blackness.

"My feral is getting stronger," I admitted to Scott, answering the concern hidden behind his red sunglasses.

"Are you going to leave?"

"Only for a few days," I promised. This urge to run… It grew as time went on; a natural instinct to keep moving, cutting all ties as I moved onto the next location. This urge, which I suspected originated from Logan, battled with my own instincts to protect the students. Which, incidentally, kept me tied to the school for long amounts of time.

"Where?" Scott asked after a long pause. I stood, stretching. I glanced back at the younger mutant on the couch.

"Not sure; Canada maybe. Maybe I'll stop by Cerebro to see where Logan is nowadays," I decided. Scott nodded and I flashed him a smile.

"See you in a week," Scott called as I walked away. I waved, not turning.

Whispers rose, swirling around my head as Cerebro began to track down James Logan Howlett. Charles had taught me to use Cerebro soon after what the students had named the Island Break-Out. I had protested at first, but the older man was determined.

I concentrated, pulling my mental defenses up as I tried to sift through the voices.

… _There! Heh, Canada… Who would have thought?_ I smirked to myself. _Looks like he's cage-fighting again._

As far as coping mechanisms go, cage-fighting was a good one, especially for a feral like Logan. His therapy involved punches and sweaty arenas. Mine involved teaching or spending time in the gardens that I now shared with our resident weather witch, Ororo Monroe. And more recently fighting, now that I played host to his wolverine's instincts.

Nevertheless, I shut the machine down and walked away, towards the hanger in which we kept the new X-Jet. The new jet was faster, sleeker, and quieter than all of it's predecessors. But, more important than that- at least in my opinion-, was the new motorcycle resting on its kickstand beside the plane. My Yamaha YZF-R1 sat, ready for a new trip. The vibrant red paint was speckled with dirt, evidence of the drive home from New York City.

I glanced at the fuel levels and smiled at the full tank as I shrugged into my favorite leather jacket and slipped my biking gloves on.

_Thank you,_ I thought towards Scott. He smiled in his mind but gave me no other acknowledge as I kicked the bike to life.

I revved the engine before releasing the brake, heading directly for the ramp leading up to the surface. The doors opened in front of me and I skidded slightly as my tires slipped on the ground before gaining traction. The ride smoothed slightly and I leaned into my back as I sped away from the school at speeds that Charles Xavier would have questioned, the urge to run seceding as the miles melt away under my bike.

* * *

><p>AN:

So, yeah, short little chapter.

And look! I did my research on motorcycles! Well... I looked through a bunch of pictures on Google and decided which one looked the coolest... But no one needs to know _that_, so shushhhh...

*jamming out to Skillet*

The more reviews, the faster I updated ^-^

^.^ Susie ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Chapter 2, up already!

Like I said in chapter 1 (and sorry if I didn't), this story is much shorter than the previous. It's only 9 chapters. I was watching the movie as I watched this and realized, 'Wow, _nothing_ happens in this movie! He finds her, they're found, she gets kidnapped, Kelly dies, and they save the day! That's it!'

So yes, it is going to be a very short lived story. Be not afraid, my readers, for I have already started writing the next! Again, sorry if I didn't mention it, but I'm planning to do a 4-part series covering Origins through X-3: Last Stand.

Regardless of all that, I don't own X-Men.

* * *

><p>I slowed the bike to a stop, sniffing the air for any clues. I knew where Logan was last, but that was no reason to believe that he'd stay in one place for very long. If my urge to run was so strong after only fifteen years, his must be insatiable.<p>

I breathed in the scents around me: pine, beer, gasoline, and basic _human_ scents. Then, under that, was the scent of cold beer and cigars that went hand in hand with my old teammate. I narrowed in on that scent, trailing it slowly.

Where the scent was at it's strongest, I looked up to see a city limits sign, proudly stating that I was now in Laughlin City. I glanced around the sign to see a fairly large town, nowhere near the size of the cities that I had been used to.

I followed my nose yet again to the loudest, most crowded bar in the town. I set my bike down, not bothering to lock it up. If it was stolen, I could easily trace it.

I went in, easily ignoring the looks I was getting from more than one individual. I stopped at the bar for a beer before setting out towards the cages. I smirked as the bell rung out and a man was dragged out, bruised and battered.

Still standing proud at the other end of the cage was the man I was looking for. He still had a cigar in one hand and a shot glass in the other.

"Gentlemen," the MC announced to the crowd. "In all my years, I've never seen anything like that. Are you gonna let this man walk away with your money?"

"I'll fight him!" a man's voice rang out from the crowd. The testosterone fueled crowd roared approvingly and the idiot waded out of the sea of people.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our savior!" the MC called into the microphone. Their 'savior' was about six two, white, and obviously proud of his muscles. In a side comment, the MC added, "Whatever you do, don't hit him in the balls."

"You said anything goes," the man protested quietly.

"Anything goes," the MC agreed readily, "but he'll take it personal."

The man didn't seem fazed. The bell rang and he began to jump around before moving forward, aiming a kick at the Wolverine's back. Logan fell back, clearly drunk, and allowed the man to land a punch to his face. The man kicked him below the belt and I winced for him, the pity only growing as he repeated the action.

Thinking he had Logan beat, the man took two steps away, readying himself for the counterstrike. Getting up easily from his spot on the floor, Logan turned and punched the man, meeting the man's fist in midair. The other man's hand didn't stand a chance against the adamantium enforced bones, breaking with a audible _crack_. Not giving the man time to recover, Logan took a step forward and punched the man solidly across the face, pushing him into the wall of the cage. With a final blow, Logan forced the man to the ground, where he stayed down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's winner and still king of the cage, the Wolverine!"

I bit down my request for a chance in the cage, knowing that everyone in the bar would be opposed to a having a girl in a cage fight.

I settled for talking to Logan after the bar slowed down.

* * *

><p>I saw a young girl, younger than I looked, sitting alone at the bar. Hearing the faint growl of her stomach, I slid into the seat beside her. Her eyes looked sunken in slightly and my attention was brought to her questionably slim figure.<p>

"Hey, do you have any food left in this place?" I asked the bartender. He nodded slowly. "Great. Can I get two burgers and a beer?" Sensing a familiar presence close-by, I nodded. "Actually, make that two beers."

"Sure thing, Miss," the bartender said to me in a monotone. He looked sideways at the girl beside me, who was staring at the tip jar. "You want something new, honey? Or are you sticking with water?" he asked pointedly, sliding the tip jar a foot away from her.

Soon enough, my food came.

"Hey," I said quietly to the girl, nudging her elbow. She jumped slightly and I felt myself frown. "I just realized, I'm not really that hungry. Wanna split some of this? I'd really appreciate not having this all go to waste," I said, waving my hand over the food as I slid one of the plates closer to the girl. Her eyes widened slightly before she glanced down.

"No thanks," she said in a quiet voice. I frowned.

"I'm not kidding. It's really too much for me," I protested. I pushed the plate even closer to her until she accepted it.

"Okay, okay," she said, chuckling just a little. Two moments passed before she started eating the food ravenously. I was about to ask her when she had eaten last when my nose was suddenly impacted with the scent of cigars as Logan sat next to me. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, sliding my unopened beer to him.

"I owed you a drink, remember?" I chuckled.

"I don't actually," he almost growled.

"Oh, just drink the beer, O Mighty Wolverine," I retorted, rolling my eyes at him. "So, what have you been up to?"

"I don't think you can really ask me that," he said, lighting a match as he fiddled with a new cigar. I sighed.

"One of these days, you'll trust me," I sighed, looking towards the television as the man began to report on the upcoming UN Summit on Ellis Island.

"One of these days, you'll give me a reason to," he said nonchalantly. He sat, smoking his cigar and studying the screen, for just a few moments. I felt a new presence behind me and nearly growled.

"You owe me some money," the man from before, the crowd's 'savior', snapped.

"Come on, Stu. Let's not do this," his buddy pleaded.

"No man takes a beating like that without a mark to show for it," he continued. Logan only took another gulp of beer, even as the man came close behind him. "I know what you are," he hissed in Wolverine's ear.

"You lost your money; keep this up and you'll lose something else," Logan threatened calmly. The man turned away for a moment and I heard the metallic sliding of a knife as it was unsheathed.

"Look out!" the girl screamed to Logan. I was a step ahead of her. I grabbed the man's hand, twisting the blade out of his grip as I slammed him into a nearby column with my other hand.

Logan pushed me roughly to the side, his claws extending as he gripped the man. I narrowed my eyes at a new sound- a gun cocking.

"Get out of my bar, freak!" the bartender spat. I growled, my own claws extending. I lashed out, slicing the barrel of the gun into pieces. When the gun was successfully ruined, I snatched my twenty out of the tip jar. _No tips for you._

"Leave him," I ordered Wolverine. I glanced back at the girl, smiling apologetically. "Remember, 'Wolverine'? We don't hurt people just because they're assholes."

Logan growled, his central claw extending towards the mans throat. I placed a hand on his forearm, lowering it away from the idiot.

"They aren't worth it," I pressed. Reluctantly, his claws receded. I moved my hand to his shoulder, pushing him out of the bar. Before leaving, I glared at the bartender. "I wouldn't claw you for being human, and you aim a gun at us for being mutants? Thank you for proving us right."

* * *

><p>"Don't follow me."<p>

"Too late."

"Go away."

"No likely."

"Shut the hell up."

"Pull the hell over," I countered, getting tired of shouting to Logan through his window. I was riding alongside his RV, bored out of my mind. I didn't feel like heading back to the mansion just yet but I couldn't think of anything to do.

After a moment of silence, we both heard a distinct _thud_. Glancing towards Logan, I held my hands up momentarily.

"I didn't do it," I defended. Exhaling, he pulled over to investigate.

He walked around to the back of his RV, to the platform his motorcycle was resting on. Glancing into the flatbed, he poked a mass of blankets before pulling them away, revealing the girl from the bar.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry. I needed a ride. Thought you might help me," she said, her Southern accent sounding in my ears.

"Get out," Logan deadpanned.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't know," Logan said, staring straight ahead.

"Don't know, or don't care?" the girl asked boldly.

"Pick one," he said, irritated.

"I saved your life," she called as he walked around to the front of the RV.

"No you didn't," he responded, getting in and slamming the door behind him. She glanced at me helplessly.

"Just wait a moment. He'll drive off for a bit, then wait. I know him; he's actually a nice guy under all the crap," I smiled. "Oh, I'm Raven, by the way."

"I'm-"

She didn't finished her sentence. Just as I predicted, the RV stopped just before the next bend in the road.

"Well, come on, out of the cold, eh?" I smiled before wincing. _Damn Canadians… It's rubbing off on me…_

* * *

><p>"You don't have anything to eat, do you?" the girl asked, now sitting in the front seat of the RV. I was right behind Logan's seat, leaning against the wall of the RV with my legs extended into the aisle.<p>

Logan reached over, opening the glove box, and pulled out a package of beef jerky. The girl pulled her gloves off her hands before opening the package unsteadily. Without hesitation, she began to stuff the jerky into her mouth as quickly as possible. Logan looked over at her, bemused.

"I'm Rogue," she said after she was no longer ravenous. "Where you in the army?" Rogue asked, studying Logan. I glanced over, guessing that Logan still wore his dog tags. "Doesn't that mean you were in the army?"

"Not all the time," I said, hearing the _clink_ as Logan hid his tags underneath his shirt. When Rogue looked at me, I pulled out my own tags. "I worked with a part of the government, yes, but I wasn't in the army."

Distracted, Rogue looked around the RV. In all honesty, it was a mess.

"Wow," she murmured.

"What?"

"Suddenly my life doesn't look that bad," she said, almost to herself.

"Hey, if you prefer the road-" Logan began heatedly.

"No! No- it looks great… Looks cozy," she said, again quietly, before placing more jerky in her mouth, probably trying to guarantee that she wouldn't say something stupid and get kicked out.

Glancing at her as she rubbed her hands together, Logan flipped a switch on the dashboard.

"Put your hands on the heater," he said, reaching over to her. To my surprise, and evidently Logan's, she jumped back from his hands. "I'm not gonna hurt you, kid."

_Aha, the old 'kid' again. I've missed that…_

"It's nothing personal… It's just that when people touch my skin, something happens."

"What?" Logan asked bluntly.

"I don't know," she said, shaking as she put her gloves back on. "They just get hurt."

"Fair enough," Logan said, letting it go. I stretched, standing up and leaning over Rogue's chair. I kept away for her benefit more than mine, knowing that she'd prefer her distance.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, staring at my hand on the back of her seat. "When they come out, I mean."

"Not anymore. This wasn't the mutation I was born with. When I was twenty five, I was taken in for experimentation. A man, a colonel in the army, took another mutant's DNA and grafted it onto my own. That's how I got my tags."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. I shrugged, smiling.

"It's alright. I knew what I was getting into. I had to help a friend- well, more like a brother- get out of the major's grip. It worked out okay but I've had the claws to show for it ever since."

"What-" She bit her lip but I smiled encouragingly.

"What is it? Don't worry about offending me. I'm not ashamed of my past, even if I'm not always proud of it."

"What was your mutation?"

"Ah, that." I sighed. "My mutation was more gradual than others', but also more complex. I developed feral senses and strength when I was fourteen. Telepathy grew in when I was sixteen, and I _noticed_ telekinesis when I was seventeen. I've had a healing factor all my life, but it got a boost when I got my claws."

"So what kind of a name is Rogue?" Logan asked after a long pause.

"I don't know. What kind of a name is Wolverine? Or Raven?" she shot back at him.

"My name's Logan," he said after a pause.

"Korena Re Grayson, at your services," I smiled. "Most people call me Re, though. Only James called me Kori."

"James?" Rogue asked, confused.

"He was my older brother," I answered. "What about you?"

"Marie," she said after a pause. She glanced towards Logan. "You know, you should wear your seat belt."

"Listen kid, I don't need advice on auto safety from a-"

"This is gonna hurt like hell," I groaned, watching the tree fall in slow motion. I braced myself for the inevitable impact that would send me flying through the windshield.

_Crash!_

Like predicted, both myself and Logan went flying forwards. Logan went all the way out of the vehicle; I was stopped by his chair.

"Damn, that _hurt_!" I winced, setting my broken arm. Marie looked at me, panicked and in a daze, but I only smiled. "Relax, we're both okay. It takes a hell of a lot to kill either of us."

Marie nodded, still dazed, and turned forward, staring at Logan as he climbed to his feet unsteadily. After a pause, her adrenaline diminished and she began to struggle, realizing that her legs were pinned.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked. I glanced up. He was healing a pretty nasty head wound, so bad you could see a glint of adamantium where all of his flesh had been peeled away. "Kid, are you alright?" he repeated.

"I'm stuck!" she shouted finally. I tested my legs before walking towards her. I extended just a single claw, just as a new scent hit my nose. I cursed.

"Logan! It's Victor!" I warned, drawing closer to Marie. Worst comes to worst, I could shield her with myself. Logan's claws extended as he frozen, his eyes darting between the trees.

Just as Marie relaxed slightly, a roar came out from the greenery and the elder Howlett came crashing through. He looked, in all honesty, terrible. He was nothing like the calm, calculating, and disturbing man I had known for so much of my life. He had given himself to his feral, losing himself in the process.

"Let's get you out of here," I murmured, slicing the safety belt open and peeling the dashboard off of Marie's legs.

"But what about-"

"He's been trained for this, even if he doesn't remember it. You, on the other hand, aren't facing very good odds," I said simply, lifting her into my arms. I turned, only to be met by a spreading fire. "Great."

I kicked the side of the RV, praying the metal would break easily, but to no avail. Hissing, I shifted Marie's weight to my left arm, slicing the metal open with my right claws. I was about to move when my mind brushed against Victor's against my will. I saw images of the same person, over and over again. But it wasn't Logan's face I saw.

_Damn, I have to get her out of here!_

I kicked the door I had made and jumped into the forest. I was about to make a break for it when I felt two very familiar presences.

_Scott! Ororo!_

Without hesitation, Scott fired his laser at the man who used to be Victor Creed. The feral jumped away from the shot and into the trees, now running away from the odds. I walked towards Ororo, still holding Marie, as Scott pulled Logan off of the hood of the RV before it exploded, the propane catching.

"Wow, that was close," I grinned at Scott and Ororo. Ororo shook her head, studying Marie. I glanced down to see the girl's face, only now noticing that she was definitely passed out.

"Where's the jet?"

* * *

><p>AN:

Soo... how'd you like it?

Leave me a review- they make me happy ^-^ And happy authors update twice as often as unhappy ones. Actually, it's prob a lot higher than that, but let's go with twice as many.

^.^ Susie ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Sorry for the long wait in updates o_o

I've been busy...

Anyway, I'm going to update twice today, so be on the look out for that ^.^

I don't own X-Men, even though I'd like to ;)

* * *

><p><em>He's awake.<em>

I heard Jean's voice resonate through Charles' study, and it was obvious that the other telepath did too. However, he continued his class. I remained seated in my place by the window, a book laid open in my lap.

_Where's he going?_ Charles asked reasonably.

_I don't know._

_Where are you going?_ Charles asked, now directing his thoughts towards Logan. I sighed.

"He won't like you in his head, Chuck." Charles raised an eyebrow at the new nickname. "Ugh, too much time with Logan. Anyway, he hardly stood me in his head. He doesn't know any of you; this is not a good idea."

"Then you ask him," he suggested, smiling. I scowled.

_Just like old times, soldier. Upstairs. I'll even let you use the elevator,_ I said, remembering the many times I'd made Stryker's team run up the stairs instead.

_No, this way. Come on, James, _south!_ That's north! What happened to your sense of direction? Yes, there…_

He closed the door, still facing away from us.

"Good morning, Logan," he greeted before looking back to his class. "I'd like your definitions of weak and strong anthropic principles on my desk on Wednesday. That'll be all," Charles dismissed the students. Logan watched, bewildered, as the students gathered their books and started towards the door, moving around the older mutant.

One of the students, Kitty Pryde, turned around and ran back to her seat. Grabbing her shoulder bag, she said goodbye to the professor, who responded in kind. The door closed but Kitty paid it no heed, instead choosing to go straight through it. Logan was startled at the common use of her mutation but kept his silence.

"Physics," Charles smiled, holding up the textbook. "I'm Charles Xavier. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Where am I?"

"Westchester, New York," Charles responded easily.

"Remember, I told you to look me up for that drink. This is where I live," I added.

"You were attacked. My people brought you here for medical attention."

_He brought you here because I asked him to,_ I announced to the room. Charles smiled.

_That too, _he responded, nodding.

"I don't need medical attention."

"Yes, of course."

"Where's the girl?" Logan asked, staring at me. I smiled, nodding.

"She's here. She's fine," I reported.

"Really?" Logan asked, now staring at Charles. He turned when the door opened.

"Ah, Logan. I'd like you to meet Ororo Monroe, also called Storm. This is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops."

"Hello," Scott said diplomatically, holding out his hand. Logan didn't accept it, staring in shifts at all present, myself included.

"I believe you already met Dr. Jean Grey," Charles continued as the redhead walked into the room. "You're in my school for the gifted. For mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto."

"What's a Magneto?" Logan asked, oblivious. I sighed to myself, something not unnoticed by Logan.

"Not a what, a who. Magneto is a powerful mutant who believes that war with the 'normal' humans is inevitable," I cut in.

"I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabretooth."

"Sabretooth?" Logan asked dubiously.

"Victor," I clarified. Logan glanced in my direction before ignoring me and my comment.

"Storm," he recalled, pointing at her. She nodded politely and he clicked his tongue. "What do they call you? Wheels?" he asked the Professor. He sniggered. "This is the stupidest thing I ever heard."

He turned to leave, only to be blocked by Scott, standing impassively at the door.

"Cyclops, right? You wanna get out of my way?" He pushed the younger mutant back.

"Logan, it's been almost fifteen years, hasn't it?" Charles asked. "Living from day to day, moving from place to place, with no memory of who or what you are."

"Charles," I warned quietly.

"Shut up," Logan said under his breath, turning to look at the Professor.

"Logan… If you stay, even for just a few days, I can tell you some of who you are. Of the person I've known, who's worked, lived, and fought with me for years of our lives," I said quietly.

"What the hell is this place?" Logan asked after a long pause.

* * *

><p>AN:

Short little chapter, just like all of them. As I said in the previous chapter, virtually nothing happens in this movie. I'll probably add some nice fluff chapter somewhere to give it a bit more length, but that would depend on feedback *hint hint*.

And _yes_, I changed my name from Trisya-Rogan-Draegalia. I figure that Susie-Draegalia is a lot easier to remember and it is _much_ easier to explain to my "normal" friends in the "real" world.

So, with that,

x3

^.^ Susie ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

WARNING: THIS IS THE SECOND UPDATE OF THE DAY! IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, BACK IT UP ONE CHAPTER! Thank you!

... Wow this story is short...

I don't own X-Men TT-TT

* * *

><p>"The metal is an alloy called-"<p>

"Adamantium," I called out, interrupting Jean's analysis on Logan. She narrowed her eyes slightly but I continued. "It's been surgically grafted onto his entire skeletal system, just as it was to mine." I extended my claws.

"Ororo, Scott, I don't know if you've read my file, but I've had Logan's DNA grafted onto my own as another experiment. Of course, I more or less volunteered, but-"

"You voluntarily let someone experiment on you?" Ororo asked, outraged. I smiled, shrugging.

"It was that or let Logan get himself killed or worse. I told you, he's like my older brother. Back on Stryker's team, we relied on each other to watch our backs.

"Anyway," I continued, "the experimentation done on me both gave me Logan's mutation as well as the adamantium skeletal structure. His mutation, including his healing ability. That's why I don't seem to age. In actuality, Logan is much older than all of us. I'm pretty sure he said that he was born in 1832."

Seemingly unfazed by Logan's age, Charles guided his wheelchair closer to the scan.

"Experimentation on mutants… It's not unheard of, but I've only seen this on-"

"Me," I finished. "I went through exactly what Logan did. As you know, Professor, he did this to avenge Kayla."

"But she didn't die until-

"Okay, long story short, Logan thought Vic/Sabretooth/his brother killed Kayla. Logan went on an angry rampage and I caught up with him. We then got sucked back into Major Stryker's whole evil plot where Logan and I were experimented on. Stryker wanted to erase his memories, Logan freaked out, killed a bunch of people, and broke out of there. I followed and we were soon attacked by Zero, one of the people of Stryker's team. Then- Wow, I never realized how long this was," I mused. Jean cleared her throat.

"Okay, then. Short long story short: We all played into Stryker's hands and got totally screwed. John died, Dukes died, Bradley died, Kayla got shot and died, Logan got shot twice in the head and lost his memories, and I let that meddling prat experiment on me. Good news: Zero died, Stryker got busted for killing General What's-His-Name, and Three Mile Island got destroyed. Which, as we all know, is how quite a few of our current students and staff made their way here," I said, smiling at Scott.

He grinned back, his smile faltering when Jean cleared her throat.

"But what does Magneto want with him?"

"That's just it," I said quietly to the redhead. "It's not him Magneto wants. I got a glimpse into Victor's mind. Magneto needs Rogue for something. I don't know what, but it's _her_ that he wants."

"Are you quite sure?" Charles asked. I nodded.

"Positive. Trust me, he didn't intend to give this away, either. He's given himself up to his inner feral, something I've actually been avoiding."

"What do you think would happen to you? If you let it win?" Ororo asked calmly. I shrugged.

"Before the experiment, I probably would have been overprotective and defensive. Now that I have Logan's mutation jumbled up with mine… I have no idea. Both ferals, the raven and the wolverine, are trying to get control over the other. If my need to get away every few months is any clue, the wolverine is winning."

"Is there anyway to help?" Ororo asked quietly, laying a hand on my shoulder. I felt some of my tension smooth away. I smiled.

"Thank you… The two are at a stalemate right now. Something big needs to happen before the winner is decided. And once that happens, I'll just have to rely on the one mutation to keep the other in line while I master the more overt personality…."

"We are getting off topic," Charles said gently. I nodded quietly.

"Okay," I smiled, closing the last clothes drawer in Marie's new room. "You'll be sharing the room with a couple of other girls, but they'll respect your distance if you're worried about their safety. The bathrooms are down the hall, third door on the left. The other girls have an unspoken shower schedule and such, so I'd ask your roommates about that."

I leaned against the windowsill as Marie circled the room, getting her bearings. When she finished, sitting down on her bed, I withdrew a piece of paper from my pocket.

"Here is your class schedule. The other teachers have been briefed on your mutation, so don't worry about us accidentally forcing you into a dangerous position. If you get lost, one of the other students will help you get to class. Don't worry about being late for the first few days. It's okay to feel overwhelmed at first, but you'll find your own space in the mansion. I'll have Jubilee or Kitty show you the school."

I smiled, staring out of the window. Scott was teaching a class on mechanics, using my older bike.

"I've been here for nineteen years. The biggest things you have to worry about around here are the normal teenage melodrama. I can tell your still worried, but you don't need to be afraid anymore. I've heard that I seem a bit… unapproachable, but I won't let anyone get hurt. The older students can testify to it; I'd lay my life on the line if it meant keeping this school protected," I promised. Marie looked a little shaken and I stood, still smiling. Careful to avoid skin contact, I hugged the newest member to the student body. I pulled away and she looked shocked.

"I'm here if you need me," I smiled.

* * *

><p>AN:

I can't believe how _little_ happens during this movie... It's really ridiculous...

Anyway, right about _HERE_ is where I'd add a fluff chapter if anyone wants it. I can type one up if anyone wants ^.^

Ja ne,

^.^ Susie ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Seeing as only one person admitted to wanting fluff, I'll have to add the requested Scott romance drama at a better fitting time. Until such a time arises, I will settle for updating this chapter.

Sadly, I do not own X-Men :(

* * *

><p><em>Drilling… Why was it drilling? What was drilling?<em>

_Pain… Why am I in pain?_

_Needles._

_Cracking._

_Metal._

_Beep beep… Beep beep… Beep… beep… beeeeeeeeeee-_

_Heat. Unbearable heat. Why? Why was this happening? What is that noise? Why do I feel cold? No, I'm hot… Or am I?_

"_I'm sorry." Why? Why are you sorry? What did you do?_

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

_Silence._

_Am I dead?_

I jumped awake, shivering and covered in sweat. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm my ragged thoughts.

I glanced at my clock, which brightly proclaimed the time as 12:06.

_Happy fifteenth anniversary,_ I thought to myself. Fifteen years... Fifteen years since Logan lost his memory.

Sitting up, I sighed before getting up. This type of nightmare called for some serious therapy- moose tracks ice cream and a cold beer. That is if Logan left me any. Which I severely doubted.

I twisted the shower faucet until a steady stream of warm water. I stepped in, allowing the water to wash away the memory.

Hardly two minutes past before there was a banging on my door. I recognized the mind, but not the panic within it.

"What is it?" I shouted out to Ororo.

"Rogue!" And the water was shut off. I jumped out of the shower, pushing the water away from me with a telekinetic pulse. I slipped on a pair of sweats and an old T-shirt before throwing my door open.

Students were gathering at the end of the hall, where Logan's room was located. My mind brushed up against the students' and I nearly froze. Ignoring the hysteria emanating from the students, I pushed my way through the crowd.

Ororo, Jean, and Scott were already there, all watching as Marie jumped, her hand twitching away from Logan's face as he fell to the ground. Jean rushed forward as he began seizing.

"All of you, out!" I shouted, clearing the hall immediately.

"Scott, grab a pillow," Jean ordered, flipping Logan onto his side.

Marie stared at Ororo and I guiltily.

"It was an accident," she said, her voice shaking. She made to move and I reached a hand out to her. She jumped and I withdrew my hand.

"Marie, there's nothing wrong. Logan will be fine," I soothed, nodding slowly. Jean turned her head towards me.

"I need to get him down the med bay," she determined. I shrugged.

"He'll be fine. This is nothing compared to the stuff we did back on Stryker's team," I argued.

"Well, he doesn't _remember_ that, now does he?" Jean scowled. I sighed.

"Good point. Alright, Marie, if you're okay I want you to go back to my room. The other students won't bother you there. I'm going to help Jean get Logan to the med bay and then I'll be right up." I felt her mind tense up and I sighed, placing a hand on her covered shoulder.

"No one is angry with you," I promised. I glanced at Jean. "From what I can tell, she momentarily absorbed Logan's abilities, including his healing factor. If she hadn't, I'm sure she'd be dead right now. Logan will recover in a few hours. I'd say, given the circumstances, things turned out pretty good."

Glancing around the room, I smiled at Ororo's stiff nod.

"I think I can manage him by myself," Jean said. I shook my head.

"No, I'll help," Scott said, crossing his arms. I smiled appreciatively at him and he nodded.

"I'll see you guys in the- er, later today," I said, catching myself. Marie looked a little guilty as I led her away. "First things first: to the kitchen!"

"Wai- What?" Marie asked, clearly confused. I caught the residual panic and shame in her eyes and I grinned.

"You just had your first traumatic experience in the school. It's a big milestone that everyone here has passed. Scott blew up a third of the school; Ororo accidentally set rain onto breakfast; I nearly decapitated Jean-"

"What!"

"Oh, relax," I chuckled. "It _was_ an accident, regardless of what she thinks. I was teaching Defense and she decided to interrupt in the middle of a form. She was about fourteen; a new student and didn't know any better. My claws were out and I couldn't stop moving. It was all I could do to twist my wrist so I got her hair instead of her neck. I don't think she's ever forgiven me for cutting her precious hair."

"I'll say," Marie grumbled. I was glad to see some of the panic fade.

* * *

><p>"Now, seeing as you're a bit young for a beer, how about some ice cream? We have… moose tracks, chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate chip mint," I read off. She was about to respond when I shoved an ice cream scoop and a bowl into her hands. I choose my own weapon of choice and began attacking the tub of moose tracks.<p>

I was drizzling hot fudge on my incomplete sundae when I glanced back at Marie, only now helping herself to the plain chocolate. She joined me at the counter and I set out the normal sundae necessities: hot fudge, caramel, sprinkles, maraschino cherries, whipped cream, and M&M's.

I loaded up my sundae and headed directly to my bay window, a forgotten book from some early breakfast or other still lying open on the cushion. The students had learned that if they messed with my stuff outside of class, they messed with me in it. Nothing a little intimidation couldn't discourage.

"What are you standing for?" I asked around a spoonful of ice cream. Marie stood a few feet away, holding her bowl as she glanced around. I rolled my eyes. "You aren't in trouble. Look on the bright side: you're probably going to get your own room- and _bathroom_- because of this! But, seriously, don't worry. The professor is really understanding about this kind of thing.

"Now, are you going to sit down and eat that ice cream or are you going to panic for the next seven hours?" I gestured to the spot besides me, inviting the girl to sit next to me. She hesitated before coming closer.

"They probably think I'm a freak, now," she said quietly, her eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"Probably," I shrugged. Marie looked startled and I smirked. "I can blend in if I want; I could melt into a backdrop so that you couldn't find me if I tried. And I have. I did that for years of my life. It wasn't until I realized that I'd rather be a freak and be myself than stay hidden."

"But you're not a freak!" Marie protested in her southern accent. I grinned.

"I bet you'd think differently if you had known me twenty-five years ago. Back then I was a killing machine. Now I'm settled down, more or less, and working at a school. That is the most freakish change I can imagine. Fifteen years ago, I didn't have these claws. You don't think I'm a freak because I've already accepted that I'm abnormal. It'll be the same for you. The others will fear you only as long as you fear yourself."

"I'm not afraid," she countered weakly. I raised an eyebrow before reaching my hand out towards her. She shied away from my fingertips and I lowered my hand.

"I rest my case… Anyway, I think I've made my point. I think it's time for both of us to turn in. You can stay in my room, if you want."

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Marie was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

Not too bad for a chapter. I might end up updating again before I go to sleep, but probably not. If I do, I'll leave a warning, as per usual.

HALFWAY DONE!

Yes, you heard me.

Wellll, more like 5/9ths way done... Nine isn't divisible by five according to my math teacher... But, if you missed the hint, there are only FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT!

...

Yeah... probably won't update tonight... I don't have as much of the next story as I'd like, but that stupid plot bunny keeps telling me to write InuYasha... and Doctor Who... and Harry Potter... and Avatar: TLA... and pretty much _anything_ other than X-Men.

*sigh*

Stupid plot bunny

-.-' Susie '-.-


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

I don't own X-Men, no matter how much I want to :(

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Logan demanded of Charles, the lower level door sliding open. I walked in, two paces behind him.<p>

"Who?" Scott asked, confused but tense.

"Rogue," Charles answered, skimming Logan's mind. He did a quick search of the school but soon reached the same conclusion I had. "She's gone."

"The eye scanner doesn't want to let me in," I explained as Charles' eyes turned to me. "Otherwise I would have checked and left by now."

"Doesn't she know the danger she's in?" Scott asked, bewildered. I shook my head.

"No. I didn't think she'd actually try _leaving_ the school!" I growled, annoyed at myself. "Can we get a move on?"

"Of course," Charles said, immediately guiding his wheelchair to the hallway.

* * *

><p>The scanner whirred quietly as it scanned Charles' iris.<p>

"Welcome, Professor," a mechanical voice greeted as the doors opened. The bald mutant entered the room, Logan and myself not far behind him.

"Welcome to Cerebro."

"This certainly is a big, round room," Logan said quietly, craning his neck to see under the platform. I cracked a smile.

"The brainwaves of mutants differ slightly from normal humans, and Cerebro allows us to locate and differentiate different mutants by amplifying our telepathy," I explained. "It's like hearing a lot of voices. We can hear each one, but we can also locate a single voice. This is how I found you in Laughlin City."

"Why don't you just use it to find Magneto?" Logan grumbled.

"We've been trying, but he seems to have found some way to shield himself from it," Charles said, lifting the helmet. Logan crossed his arms.

"How would he know how to do that?" Charles turned his head towards the feral.

"Because he helped me build it," he said. He lifted the helmet up and onto his head and I motioned for Logan to follow me out. He obeyed as Charles closed his eyes and the lights dimmed.

The door slid shut behind us and I was surprised to see that Jean had joined us. Logan cleared his throat, looking at Jean.

"Have you ever-"

"Used Cerebro?" she guessed. She shook her head. "No. It takes a degree of control and for someone like me… It's…"

"Dangerous," Scott finished.

"He's found her," I murmured, concentrating on Charles' thoughts.

"Where is she?" Logan demanded.

"The train station," Charles announced, the doors sliding open. "Ororo, Scott, Re."

"On it," I nodded. Ororo and Scott glanced at each other before nodding as well. Logan made to join us but Charles shook his head.

"Logan, you shouldn't leave the mansion."

"Listen, I'm the reason she took off," Logan said in a determined voice. Ororo glanced at him.

"She's alright; she's just upset," she said to Logan.

_Get to the garage,_ I whispered in Logan's mind. _Take anything but my Yamaha or the red Banshee._

* * *

><p>"Hey… Where's my motorcycle?" Scott asked as I mounted my own motorcycle. I hid my smile as I kicked the bike to lift. I shrugged when his eyes turned towards me, releasing the brakes instead of shouting over the engine.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, kid," Logan greeted, standing just behind Marie. She looked up and I smiled guiltily. "I'm sorry about last night."<p>

I nearly fell over from the understatement. _Yes, I'm sorry about nearly killing you. It's a good thing you almost killed me back! Yeah, that cleared _everything_ up!_

"Me too," she said after a short pause. I noted that her eyes met his very quickly before darting away.

"You running again?"

"I heard the professor was mad at me." Again, I nearly fell over.

"Well who told you that?"

"A boy at school," was her noncommittal response. "You think I should go back."

"Yes," I cut in, just as Logan disagreed. "I'm not going to lie to you, Marie. Magneto is after you. And I can't protect you from him. He can control my entire body, as well as Logan's, with a flick of his wrist. The only people who can help are the other X-Men: Storm, Cyclops, Beast, and the rest of us."

Marie fell silent, looking out the window.

"The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks. I can still feel him, inside my head. And it's the same with you," she said, nodding towards Logan.

She began to cry and Logan, looking slightly overwhelmed, wrapped his arm around her in a strange hug, not allowing physical contact. She accepted the contact, strengthening it.

"There's not many people that'll understand what you're going through, but I think this guy Xavier's one of them. He seems… to genuinely want to help you, and that's a rare thing… for people like us."

She looked up from his chest and backed away slightly, obviously considering his words, just as I was.

"So, what do you say?" he asked as the train began to start up again. "Give these geeks one more shot?"

Seeing Marie's smile, I couldn't help but pout.

"I resent that, you know," I chuckled.

"Come on, I'll take care of you," Logan coaxed. Marie paused.

"You promise?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I promise."

I was moving to stand when the train lurched forward before rocking back. The metal- briefcases, grates, _anything_- began to move sporadically and I cursed.

"Marie. Get down. _Now_," I ordered, not leaving any room for discussion. I raised my voice to the rest of the train. "Oi! This train is under attack! Stay calm and silent and the mutant behind this won't hurt you!" _Hopefully,_ I added to Logan.

Right on cue, the train began to split itself in two, peeling apart at the split. The other passengers were very, and depressingly, quick to disregard my orders and began screaming their heads off.

"Honestly, humans these days," I muttered to Logan. He scoffed.

And then, through the steam and fog, Magneto came hovering through the air slowly, his cape flying out behind him. Logan drew his claws, the Wolverine coming alive.

"Ah," Magneto said, sounding pleasantly surprised. "You must be the Wolverine." Logan took a single step forward before he was suddenly stopped. Magneto held his hand aloft, testing the magnetic fields around Logan. "That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body, does it?" He released his clenched fist and Logan's arms flew upwards, his spine straightening against his will.

Magneto separated his fingers slowly and Logan's claws began to pull away from each other painfully. Magneto raised his hand slowly, lifting Logan into the air, and I concentrated on a briefcase behind Magneto.

_Come on… _The briefcase shuddered as it rose up, rising until it was level with the back of Magneto's neck. I only had one chance to do this, just one chance to knock his helmet off.

_Three… Two… One… Now!_

I thrust the briefcase forward, hooking it under Magneto's helmet and yanking it up. Like I'd planned, the helmet flew up and off with a gentle _twang_.

Launching my mind forward, I attacked the older mutant with all I had, desperate to protect Marie, Logan, and all the people on the train.

_Foolish child, _Magneto- no, Erik, spat. _You shall lose this game._

_No… I… Won't!_ I growled. I searched for a handhold, something that I could sink my fangs into and use against him, but his mind was confusing. He was much more organized than I'd previously thought or led myself to believe.

Memories, older and harder to control, rose into my mind. _A world of gray… It's raining… Guns, dogs, and that ugly language._

_German? _I thought to myself. Whatever it was, it ran deep. I latched onto it, forcing myself deeper and deeper into the older mutant's mind.

_Higher functions… Higher functions… Aha! Mutation. Now, just to- No!_

"Foolish girl," Magneto spat again, now aloud. "You are nothing to me." He raised his other hand and I found my arms pinned to my sides. "You are just… a pawn."

And I flew straight back, hitting the opposite wall of the train with a resounding _thud_. The metal inside of me reverberated throughout my body and left me shaking.

"Stop! Stop it!" Marie cried out. Another moment passed and Logan soon joined me, crashing into the wall beside me. I watched, still trying to get my thoughts together, as Marie ran towards us, her eyes shining.

Magneto took something from his belt and launched it at her. The object, which I now identified as a needle, stabbed the younger mutant in the shoulder, knocking her down instantly.

"Young people," Magneto muttered, almost as if it was an obscenity.

"You know… Charles told me… about you when you were younger." I forced my jaws to work. "He always… smiles… It's only lately… that he's been… disappointed… in you."

Magneto lifted his hand again, a scowl on his face, and my body was pinned once again to the wall.

"Haven't I told you? We both want the same thing," he insisted calmly. "The only difference is that I am old enough to know how to get it."

"I wouldn't want this… I would _never_ want this," I growled, forcing my head to turn towards the front of the train, where a mother was cradling her son in her arms, trying to get him to stop crying.

"You are blinded by your emotions, child. Stop fighting." The grip on my bones tightened for a moment and my vision began to blur. I tried to fight it but the dark consumed my sight.

* * *

><p>AN:

Aww, cliffhanger...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Woah, sorry about the huge unplanned hiatus... I didn't mean to do that... To make up for it, I'm posting the final three chapters tonight, so go nuts and through a party...

Sorry, I'm really tired o_o

I don't own anything cool -.- So no X-Men...

* * *

><p>Someone stirred beside me. Curious, I too opened my eyes, examining my surroundings after a moment's panic.<p>

I recognized the black upholstery of Jean's sedan, the streetlights muted by the tinted windows. My eyes moved to my left, where I saw Logan, just beginning to wake up.

"You're awake, I see," Jean said briskly, glancing over her shoulder. I winced.

"I couldn't stop him. Magneto controlled both Logan and myself with a flick of his wrist. I managed to knock his helmet off for a moment, but it wasn't enough to break into his mind and release us," I said, glancing around myself. "Where's my bike?"

"Strapped onto the back of the car."

"Good. Pull over," I requested. Jean sighed but obeyed. I leapt out, Logan moving to follow. I slammed the door in his face. "No. I won't allow this. Go back to the mansion with the others. I'm going to Cerebro and straight out. You'll only slow me down, soldier."

"Korena," Charles said, a disapproving tone in his voice. "If Magneto's helmet prevents us from locating him, there is no doubt in my mind that he has shielded Rogue as well."

"I agree. That's why I'm going to look for Sabretooth, or Mystique, or Toad. They probably won't be as closely guarded," I clarified. Charles still looked uncertain, but seemed to accept my decision. I unhooked my motorcycle, setting it down on the ground.

"I'm going with you," Logan insisted. I mounted my bike, already revving the engine.

"Good luck catching up. I'm not waiting for you." True to my word, I released the brake and leaned forward.

With the speed I was dragging out of my bike, the mansion appeared in a matter of minutes. I kicked down the kickstand before rushing out of the garage and to the elevator.

_Ding!_

I strode out of the elevator, pushing through a crowd of students waiting outside of the Danger Room.

"Oi! All of my classes are dismissed today, tomorrow, and the day after! Spread it around!" I called out to the group. The students began to shuffle, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

Coming upon the eye scanner, I knelt at the lens, praying it would accept me.

_Three… Two… One…_

"Welcome, Raven," the voice called out. I stepped through the sliding doors, scowling as a scent hit my nose. Two scents, actually. One of them was undeniably mutant; the other was just as surely some type of sabotage.

I sighed angrily, walking to the hidden control panel. I pressed gently upon the seamless panel and a drawer slid out, revealing the more delicate controls of Cerebro. Wires of all different colors crisscrossed around and below a tube of normally transparent, bluish liquid. The only difference was the addition of a new part, something that hooked into the wires connecting the main tube, that dyed the relatively clear liquid black.

_This was a clever attempt… If it had been Charles by himself, he wouldn't have been able to sense the… Whatever it was. If that had gone straight to his head, the result could have been devastating to both the professor and his abilities._

I gripped the new addition, gently pulling it away from the equipment around it. I plugged the correct wire back into the main tube and the black cloud slowly began to clear away from the blue liquid. When it was completely cleared, I slid the drawer closed and sat at the machine's central control.

I took a deep breath, clearing my mind before lifting the light helmet over my hair. The usual echo of voices sounded in my ears and I looked for thoughts I recognized.

_Marie… Marie… Nope. On to the next one… Victor… Sabretooth… Not there… Mystique… no… Damn it, I don't know what Toad's thoughts feel like… What the hell? Is there _no one_ that isn't shielded?_

I let the machine power down. I was losing time, and the trail was getting cold. The sooner I left the better, especially if I let the Wolverine inside me take control.

The doors slid open and I was hit with a wave of thoughts from the other X-Men, as well as a voice I almost recognized, as if I had heard it before but hadn't paid enough attention. It seemed an important detail, but it wasn't at the time.

Curious, I followed the thoughts of Jean, Charles, and Logan to the med bay.

* * *

><p>"The machine emits radiation that triggers mutation in ordinary human beings," Charles informed us. We, with the exception of Storm, were gathered in Charles' study to discuss Senator Robert Kelly, our newest and most helpless patient.<p>

"But the mutation is unnatural. Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately," Jean reported.

"What effect does the radiation have on mutants?" Scott asked, glancing irately at Logan. The feral continued to pace anxiously, his jacket slung over his shoulder.

"It appears to have none. But I fear it will seriously harm any normal person exposed to it."

"So what does Magneto want with Rogue?" Logan asked, saying aloud what we were all wondering.

"I don't know," Charles admitted, sounding impatient with himself. I bit my lip, trying to piece together the pieces.

"Wait a second," I said aloud, thinking. "This machine… It draws it's powers from Magneto with a price, right?"

"Yes. In fact, it nearly killed him," Charles said, nodding as his mind followed my thoughts.

"Then we know what he wants, don't we?" I asked rhetorically. Logan looked up, disbelief in his dark eyes.

"He's gonna transfer his power to Rogue and use her to power the machine," he realized. I met his eyes before we both looked at Charles.

"Cyclops, find Storm and ready the jet. Jean, find Logan a uniform. Raven, have you-"

"I'll check Cerebro once more. If Magneto's about to make his next move, it will probably be harder to keep everyone shielded," I decided.

"Whoa, wait a minute. He's not coming with us, is he?"

"Yes, he is."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but he'll endanger the mission. And if-"

"I trust Logan with my life, Scott. Even if he doesn't remember it, he has decades of training etched into his muscle memory. I'd consider the mission endangered if he wasn't with us," I interrupted. Charles nodded at me in agreement.

"I wasn't the one to give the train station a new sunroof, pal," Login cut in. Scott turned, a dangerous calm in his shaded eyes.

"No, you were the one who stabbed Rogue in the chest," he countered.

"Scott," Jean warned.

"Hey, why don't you take your little mission and stick it up your-" He quieted when Ororo opened the door, a distressed look on her face.

"Senator Kelly is dead," she reported. The room quieted and I clenched my fist.

"I'm gonna find her. Scott, Logan, settle this," I ordered, stalking out of the door.

* * *

><p>"I know where Magneto's going," I announced, scaling the ramp of the X-Jet. "Liberty Island."<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

Wait for the next one in like ten minutes ;)

^.^ Susie ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

WARNING: This is the second update of the night. So back it up one if you haven't already. Thanks~

I don't own X-Men... Still...

* * *

><p>"Now, presumably, his objective is to mutate the world leaders at the UN Summit on Ellis Island," Scott summarized.<p>

"He doesn't know his machine kills," Ororo added in a quiet voice. "And judging from what the Professor saw, if Magneto gave Rogue enough power-"

"He could wipe out everyone in New York City," I finished.

"Alright. We can insert here at the George Washington Bridge, come around the bank just off of Manhattan, and land on the far side of Liberty Island."

"What about harbor patrol?" Logan asked reasonably. "Radar?"

"If they have anything that can pick up our jet, they deserve to catch us," Scott side, smiling towards me.

"Don't doubt my handiwork, Logan. Hank and I know our way around machinery," I chuckled.

With our plot coursed, we suited up. My uniform was the standard X-Men leather; a jumpsuit that ended an inch or so below the standard uniform's neckline so that I could actually breathe in the thing. My leather gloves were already complete with three slits on each hand, the stitching reinforced around the slits.

I grinned when Logan began to complain about them after zipping the uniform to the collar and finding it harder to breathe.

"You actually go outside in these things?" he questioned dubiously, straightening his gloves.

"Well, what would you prefer? Yellow spandex?" Scott asked, concentrating more on the controls than conversation.

"Easy on the throttle, there," I cautioned. "She _wants_ to go, you don't have to force it."

I glanced at Logan as he extended his claws, slicing through the gloves. I chuckled at his paler-than-usual expression.

"Still scared of flying?" I guessed.

"There's the bridge," Scott said over me. "I'm taking her down… Storm, some cover, please."

The weather witch's eyes clouded over and a thick bank of fog rolled in around us. Scott flipped a switch on the overhead controls and the night vision across the windshield activated, lighting the buildings red against the darkened sky. Scott brought us closer and closer to the water and I stood, walking up to him beside the controls.

"Go down a bit further. Don't worry about the engines, they're designed to be water resistant. Cut the power in three, two, one," I counted off, guiding the jet downwards through Scott. The jet, much to Logan's visible relief, didn't lurch downwards.

We exited the jet quietly, standing on the banks of Liberty Island. I glanced up and down the statue, not sure what I was looking for.

"The torch," Scott announced. I focused my eyes on the torch and, lo and behold, there was the machine. The green color of the machine's outer shell was off only slightly, close enough that any night patrol would probably ignore it.

Glancing at the others, I motioned for Scott to take the lead. He obeyed and we began walking to the gift shop at the base of the tower.

We walked up to one of my worst enemies: metal detectors. I scowled at the sight of them. Before I had the misfortune to walk through it, I stopped short, also stopping Logan, who was behind me.

"What?" he growled. I pointed at the device.

"Metal detectors," I sighed. I flexed my right hand, releasing my claws, and cleanly sliced one of the posts, cutting the internal wiring and rendering the machine useless. "There's no point in setting off unnecessary alarms."

Scott only smiled, laughing under his breath. The others turned away as Scott began to walk forward. This time, Logan paused just as I did.

"There's someone here," he said quietly. Scott glanced around.

"Where?"

"I don't know," Logan responded to Cyclops. "Keep your eye open."

_Whoever it was, they were in the mansion. They are our enemy. I didn't say anything earlier, but Cerebro had been sabotaged. I fixed the problem, but someone knows how to get through our security,_ I thought, directing the mental warning to my group. Scott, Jean, and Ororo all nodded at me with a serious expression on their faces. Logan narrowed his eyes and continued walking.

"Logan," Scott called quietly. The feral turned a corner, disappearing from sight. "Damn it."

"Stay together," I ordered under my breath. Logan came back. "Anything?"

"I know there's someone here, I just can't see them," he reported.

On instinct, my lip curled back. I twitched my wrists and my claws came out as I attacked Logan, tackling him to the ground. The real Logan joined the fray, much to my annoyance.

I rolled away, dragging the imposter with me into an alcove. The real Logan lifted the imposter and held him against the wall. The imposter clicked his tongue before ducking out of Logan's grip, counterstriking Logan's side.

By the time they were sufficiently confused, the rest of the team had appeared. Scott readied his laser and both Logans paused, their hands up in protest.

"Wait!" they shouted in unison, forcing him to pause. The imposter jumped up and slashed at a cable above, setting a metal wall crashing through and separating the team. Logan and I still faced the imposter; the rest of the team was on the other side of the wall, unable to do anything.

The imposter, still in the air, twisted and kicked Logan across the chest. The two exchanged blows, not letting me get a swipe in edgewise. After a while, I realized that I wasn't sure which was which: Mystique or Logan.

Finally, I heard a feminine exclamation and I assumed the Logan that had just been attacked was Mystique. The real Logan brought his claws down, slicing cleanly through Mystique's claws, before aiming a punch towards her stomach. Mystique ducked under his free arm, escaping the blow. She ran, turning a corner and leading Logan away.

I heard fighting on the other side of the wall and felt at odds with myself. _The team or Logan? Which came first?_

Deciding quickly, I sliced my claws through the metal wall, set on regrouping with the majority of the team.

_Logan has a uniform now. He's part of the team whether he likes it or not. He can take care of himself. It's time for me to take care of the team, even if it might would some egos._

I almost sighed at the damage done around me. Storm and Scott were nowhere to be seen, although I heard someone I assumed to be Scott groaning behind yet another metal wall. Jean was facing off against Toad, the slimeball. I grimaced, invading his mind easily.

Holding him trapped under my mind, I walked up to him. Jean's confusion melted away when I sheathed my claws, pulling my fist back. I released my arm, landing a very solid, painful sounding, blow against the back of the other mutant's head. His eyes rolled back into his head and I checked his pulse. _Yep, still alive._

Scott appeared, one hand at his temple, and I chuckled.

"Alrighty, then," I smiled cheerfully. "Logan and Mystique should be just about-"

A metal wall slid away, revealing Logan. Scott's hand immediately went from his temple to his visor and Logan raised his claws jokingly.

"Hey, hey. It's me," he grinned.

"Prove it," Scott dared, smirking. Logan paused for half a moment.

"You're a dick," he said in a serious tone. Scott stared at the man for another second before shrugging his hand away from his visor.

"Okay," he nodded. I scoffed.

"I could've told you that," I reminded the two boys. I was ignored masterfully.

"Hey," Ororo's voice rang our from above us. I glanced up, recognizing her scent and relaxing.

"It's her," I confirmed, smiling up at Storm.

* * *

><p>I stared up at the stairs, chuckling to myself. I was surprised when Logan's gruff laugh echoed my own.<p>

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Just like old times, eh?" he asked before beginning to climb the stairs, leaving me completely blank.

* * *

><p>"Everybody get out of here," Logan ordered. I moved towards him. Correction: I unsuccessfully tried to move towards him. From Logan's posture, I guess he was in a similar state of immobility.<p>

"What is it?" Ororo asked, quick to the point.

"We can't move," I answered, narrowing my eyes. The metal around us began to creak and I winced, feeling a pull on my bones. Logan and I were dragged forcefully to the wall, pinned by our metal skeletons as strips of metal came alive and began attacking the rest of the team.

Ororo was pinned flat to the fall, a clamp of metal holding her neck to the cold copper wall. Scott and Jean were trapped looking directly at each other, both unable to move as Magneto floated down into the room.

"Ah, my brothers. Welcome," he greeted, sounding rather unwelcoming. He glanced towards myself and Logan. "And you. Let's point those claws of yours' in a safer direction."

The metal holding my arms curled away and my arms moved of their own accord, staying only when my fists pointed directly into my chest at an angle that hurt my wrists. The metal bindings curved back, trapping my arms against me. Glancing at Logan, I grimaced as his position changed likewise.

"You better close your eyes," Magneto continued as Sabretooth jumped down. The feral stalked towards Scott before wrapping one huge paw around the younger mutant's visor, snatching it away. Scott closed his eyes desperately, the alternative being to fire directly in Jean's face.

"Storm, fry him," Scott ordered. I sighed to myself as Magneto smiled, amused.

"Oh, yes. A bolt of lightning into a huge copper conductor… And I thought you lived at a school."

Magneto turned slightly away from us, his hand moving to the Bluetooth at his left ear.

"Mystique? Mystique?" he asked into the device.

"I've seen Senator Kelly," Jean said, desperation leaking into her voice and her scent. Magneto turned to her, an impressed smile gracing his features.

"So, the good senator survived his fall and the swim to shore. He's become even more powerful than I could have imagined."

"He's dead," Jean said harshly.

"It's true," Ororo jumped in, her voice quiet and serious. "I saw him die. Like those people down there will die."

"Are you sure you saw what you saw?" Magneto asked her, leaning in closer. He paced away slightly, sighing to himself impatiently. "Why do none of you understand what I am trying to do? Those people down there. They control our fate and the fate of every other mutant… Well, soon our fate will be theirs'."

"Help! Help me please!" Marie shouted, her voice filled with panic. I growled, deep in my chest.

"You're so full of shit," Logan spat. "If you were really so righteous, it'd be you in that thing."

"Help! Somebody help me!" she cried out again. I stared up at the source of the voice, unable to see her.

Magneto did not have a response, choosing instead to lift himself out of our makeshift-prison and leave us with our thoughts as he carried out his master plan.

"Please! Please somebody help me!" she shouted, her voice strained. Sabretooth began to growl at Logan and I bared my teeth.

"Victor, you asshole, if you are still in there, I'm going to kick your ass!" I shouted angrily, struggling against the metal that held me. He turned to me, a slight shadow of menace in his eyes.

"Scream, Tweetie," he growled. A jolt of surprise flash through me. Logan made the most of Sabretooth's inattentiveness to release his claws, straight through his chest and into the metal connecting behind him. Jean shouted out his name as he fell to the ground. Sabretooth walked over to him, now ignoring me, and I followed Logan's example. Ororo shouted my name as I too fell.

Ignoring the pain, I set my concentration on healing the neat rows of holes piercing my chest. I winced slightly as I breathed, my lungs slowly repairing themselves as Logan stabbed Sabretooth in the gut. I stayed down as the two continued fighting, getting up only when they left for the crown.

"Okay, that _really_ should have been Plan B. Or C. Not Plan A," I grumbled, extended my claws once more as I walked towards Ororo. I freed the weather witch before moving on to Jean. When Jean was released, I turned to Scott.

"You're going to have to keep your eyes closed until Logan gets your visor back," I sighed, unable to find a suitable replacement. I was about to open my mouth to speak again when something hit the floor of the viewing platform. I glanced at it, unable to believe my luck. "Wow, talk about good timing. Thanks Logan!" I shouted to the sky.

I heard a grunt of pain and I chuckled, wrapping the visor around Scott's face.

"Okay, you're good. Let me get you… Out of that," I murmured, slashing the metal straps.

A new sound and resounding vibrations hit me. I turned to see Sabretooth, staring at me with that old hungry light. I growled again.

"Scott, if you could?" I asked politely. The younger mutant's hand shot up to the side of his face. Half a second later, Sabretooth went flying through the viewing platform's windows, propelled by the beam of red energy coming from Cyclops'… eye? Eyes?

"Thanks," Logan said, kneeling at the edge of the roof. Scott nodded at him.

"Don't mention it," Scott shouted. I looked up, now seeing Marie, trapped in the machine. The rings surrounding her moved so quickly that they were barely visible. Her hands looked as if they were glued to the two posts rising on either side of her and her face was twisted in pain.

"We have to get her out of that thing," I said, thinking. "Scott, can you hit it safely?" He looked up at the machine, his hand trained to shoot.

"The rings are moving too fast. I'll kill her," he declared.

"Just shoot it," Logan demanded.

"I'll kill her!" Scott repeated.

"What the hell am I thinking?" I groaned as a new idea came into my head. The rest of the team looked at me, out of my mental loop. "I can get up there. If I can get a shot at the rings, I can, in theory, slice the metal open and aim it away from Rogue. If I can't get a clean shot, or if Magneto's still conscious…"

"I got it! That helmet is what is protecting Magneto's mind, right?" I nodded at Scott's question. "If I get a clear shot, I can shoot it off without hurting him that much. Then Jean could concentrate on his mind and you can concentrate on breaking the rings."

"It won't work that easily," I said, shaking my head. Then, I glanced up, just as Marie cried out in pain. "Damn it, we don't have time! Okay, going with Scott's idea. Logan, I'm taking you with me. If Jean can't distract Magneto long enough, I'll have to help. It's up to you to get her out of this," I said to him, forcing him to meet my eyes. He nodded, his eyes serious, and I sighed.

_Stay as still as you can! _I ordered him. I took a deep breath before folding telekinetic energy around myself and Logan. I stepped closer to him, trying to diminish the energy I'd use, before pushing us upwards.

Up… And Up… And Up…

Finally, we were level with the machine. I dropped Logan inside of it, letting myself fall beside Magneto. I spun around before he could register my presence, aiming a kick at the side of his head. The blow landed and the helmet rang as it sailed away from him, plummeting downwards.

"You!" he shouted, disgusted. I grinned, already assaulting his mind.

_Yes, me! _

My mind wrestled with the older man's. Now that I understood just how organized his mind was, I danced past his mental defenses, tearing my way through each steel wall with my adamantium claws.

He reached out to stop me but I was the one in control now.

Images filled my mind: submarines, jets, swastikas, the smell of death, a younger Charles Xavier with… hair? And walking? My mind questioned if it was the same man.

_You aren't in charge any- _My smug thoughts shut down in panic as cold hard metal sealed itself around me. I recognized this trap. I had fallen into one disturbingly similar in Victor's mind, fifteen years ago.

_Oh no!_

_I'm afraid so, Korena. Now, if I release you will you behave yourself?_

I stared up at the real world around me. A smirk grew on my lips.

_Distraction: success._

The wave of radiation that had been emanating from Rogue's prison ceased in a ripple, starting just as Logan's claws connected with Magneto's machine. I watched as a piece of the broken metalwork snapped back at it's master, hitting Magneto in the back of his head. He crumpled at the blow, falling to the grating below his feet.

"Logan! We did it! We- Logan?" My grin melted off my face at the almost unrecognizable emotion I sensed in his scent. _Fear?_

I looked up from Magneto's prone form to see Logan cradling the freed, yet unmoving, Marie in his arms. Her dark hair was now streaked with gray. I scrambled up to the machine, almost above me, and joined the two.

"Come on," Logan murmured helplessly. Marie did not stir. He stared at her, his façade slowly falling away, until he took his glove in his teeth, sliding his hand free. Gently, as if he was afraid that she'd shatter, he held her face in his hand.

Still, she did not react. Her power failed to pull Logan's away from him. A lump grew in my throat and I stripped myself of my gloves, placing my hand on her exposed collarbone.

_Come on… Come back… I promised, didn't I?_ I thought, desperation rising. Logan cradled the girl to his chest, his breathing ragged. My hand stayed.

It was gradual at first, so slow I almost ignored it. I watched, both fascinated, disturbed, and shocked as a three inch long gouge appeared on my arm. It was soon joined by another, shallower cut. Then, my body felt like it was on fire. I was distantly reminded of the adamantium bonding procedure.

I felt myself fall to my knees, my hand staying locked against Marie's skin.

I felt myself begin to bleed, my uniform weeping scarlet.

I felt Marie gasp, awake. She pushed me away. I heard a muted _thud_- Logan hitting the ground. I fell slightly back, gasping and light-headed.

I think I smiled.

"I… promised…"

* * *

><p>AN:

This movie is _soooooooooo_ short...

^.^ Susie ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

WARNING: This is the third update of the night, so if you haven't already, please go to chapter 7 and start from there. Thank you~

Awww, this is the final chapter! I don't know when I'll start posting the next installment (entitled Without Needing). At the moment, it is Finals Week, but graduation is next Wednesday. My schedule should be slightly less hectic...

I don't own X-Men.

* * *

><p>I smelled…. Antiseptic.<p>

It was then, wherever the hell I was, that I decided that antiseptic was _definitely_ the worst smell to wake up to. I opened my eyes, blinking away the light. I studied the ceiling.

_The med bay… So, we're back at the mansion… Does that mean- Rogue. No, Marie. She's alive. But what about Logan? He would've had worse injuries than I did, and he held onto her for longer… Is he okay-_

"That tickles," a rough voice said, answering my question.

"Hey," Jean's voice greeted softly, a smile in her voice.

"Hey," Logan echoed.

"How're you feeling?"

"Fantastic," he groaned.

"That was a brave thing you did," Jean complimented.

"Did it work?" he asked, more concerned about Marie's life than his ego.

"Yeah. She's fine," Jean smiled. "She took on a few of your more charming personality traits for a while… but we lived through it."

Logan coughed a laugh.

I sat up, sore. I cracked my neck.

"Oh, sure… I'll be fine," I smirked to Jean, not letting my façade fail me. "Jean, do you want to flirt with me too or am I free to go?"

If her responding glare was any acknowledgement, I was either dismissed or she _really_ wanted to flirt with me. I assumed it was the former and stood, my eyes searching for clothes.

But, of course, Jean wouldn't let me leave without some form of humiliation. I assumed it was payback for her near decapitation at my hands all those years ago, but that didn't mean I appreciated the sling she secured around my neck anymore. Nor did I appreciate the multiple vials of blood she drew for 'testing'.

But I'd get back at her eventually. It may take some time, but I would definitely get revenge.

Then again, I could always laugh at her when I look the same twenty years later. I'm sure Dr. Jean Grey would appreciate that very much.

* * *

><p>"There's an abandoned military compound at-"<p>

I perked up, recognizing the territory.

"Is this Alkali Lake?" Charles looked faintly surprised.

"You know of it?"

"Of course I do. That was our Canada headquarters, the second strongest fort we ever called base. Anytime we had a hit in the neighborhood, we would always stop to chat with any generals or dignitaries Stryker wanted us to impress. We were an intimidation tool. Stryker would send someone along to watch our mission or I'd replay the memory for anyone who asked for it."

"So there'd be something left," Logan reasoned, staring at the topography laid out in front of him. I scoffed.

"_Or_ you could do this the easy way and let me release the defenses guarding your long-term memory. The James I know is in there."

"Raven," Charles began. I could tell from his tone that he was trying to be tactful but that he really doubted any chance of Logan remembering things that easily.

"No, Charles. This entire time, he's been... I don't know, _remembering._ He's brought up old inside jokes-"

"What?" Logan asked, unaware. I met his eyes, my arms crossed.

"Do you remember what you said to me at the Statue of Liberty? We were standing right in front of the stairs. You looked at me, smiled, and said that was just like old times."

"I did?"

"Yes. And it is. You don't remember why it was like old times, do you?" He shook his head. "If what I'm thinking is correct, your mind has already begun to repair the damage done. It's just been subtle. For example, when did you start trusting me again?"

"I don't know," he said after a while, his voice slightly irritated. I could see something sparking with recognition in his mind. I pushed forward with my own mind delicately, not knowing how strong his defenses would be.

To my immense surprise, I found his mind almost completely unguarded, a fact that made me more cautious than ever. I proceeded anyway, and a memory soon found it's way to my mind.

~Flashback~

I stood easily from the couch, glancing back to see Logan exactly where I had been just a moment again. He was watching a hockey game, one of my beers in his hand as he chewed absentmindedly on a toothpick. After a few moments, he apparently grew tired of the game. He reached for the remote, growling quietly when it proved to be just out of his reach, forcing him to get up.

He stood grudgingly, stretching as he clicked the power button on the remote. He sighed as he glanced into his now empty beer bottle.

"Now I gotta go get another one," he grumbled to himself under his breath. He began the walk to the kitchen, pausing at something just outside the door.

I bit my lip, curious as to what he had noticed that was off. Then I watched as he cautiously peered through the doorway, mirrored by me.

I watched from a distance as I rummaged through the fridge for something. Logan chuckled when he heard something I muttered to myself.

"Damn it, Logan. Go buy your own drinks!... Bastard... Making me grumble to myself..."

~End Flashback~

My jaw fell, slightly indignant, and I smacked him in the shoulder.

"Really? You started trusting me because I was annoyed at you! Over a beer!" I paused. "Actually, that's pretty much how things went down the first time we met... Wow, was that really twenty-five years ago? God, how old am I?" I muttered to myself, trying to count the years.

_Okay, Logan lost his memory fifteen years ago. Six years before that, we were on Stryker's team. Four years before that, I joined the team, when I was fifteen. So I was..._

"Forty? What the hell?" I groaned. The professor looked amused.

"Normal people tend to grow older in a linear fashion, yes," he smiled. I scowled before remembering something.

"I saw a few memories in Magneto's mind that I'm sure the other X-Men might find very amusing, Charles. Something about a girl... What was her name? Miranda? Maria? Moira?"

To _my_ amusement, the good Professor coughed awkwardly, turning back to the scale model of Alkali Lake.

"Regardless, Alkali Lake would be a good place to start if you wish to do this on your own," Charles said, moving the subject from himself to Logan.

"Thank you," Logan said, looking at the Professor and then at me. I scoffed.

"I really think you should stay here. One, it would be a much better use of your time, seeing as I can just _show_ you everything from our collective past; two, Scott and I have a running bet on how long you'll stay; three, the last time I left you somewhere alone, I came back to see you with two bullet holes in your forehead."

"I don't recall that," he snorted. I raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, I hadn't noticed that at any point within the last fifteen years. Why do you think you can't remember that? You were _shot_. _Twice_. In the _head_. With _adamantium_ _bullets_. I'm surprised you could remember how to walk by the time I found you, stumbling around."

"That I remember," Logan said, nodding slowly. I rolled my eyes and he looked at me differently. "You were crying," he realized. I bit my lip sourly.

"Out of all that, _that_ is the thing you pick out? Not the fact that you had to think about whether or not you would try to disembowel me if I gave you a hug?"

"I seem to recall that I _didn't,_" he reminded me with a smirk. I growled, smacking him on the shoulder again. He pouted playfully, reminding me once again of James.

"See? There it is. Logan doesn't pout. James does," I pointed out. "Anyway, you really should stay here. Just for a while."

He didn't respond.

* * *

><p>"Hey. You running again?" Marie asked. I turned towards her voice.<p>

He was standing in the foyer, glancing around.

"No, not really," he said a bit awkwardly. "I have some things to take care of up north." I stood, walking towards the two as Logan gestured at the grey streak in her hair.

"I kind of like it," she explained a little shyly. "I don't want you to go."

Logan unclasped his dog tags and placed them in Marie's hand, curling her fingers around the metal.

"I'll be back for this."

And he would be. Those tags were the only thing he had of his life before Three Mile Island. I followed him out of the door, chuckling when I saw him spot Scott's motorcycle, resting on its kickstand in the shade.

"You know that's Scott's, right?"

"Hoping it was," he smirked, revving the engine.

He released the brakes, leaning into the wind and speeding down the road north to Alkali Lake.

* * *

><p>AN:

IT'S OVER!

I really hope that y'all liked it :)

...

I just said "y'all"...

Oh well... YOLO...

Please tell me what you thought of the story :) Who knows, I might do the next story faster ;)

^.^ Susie ^.^


End file.
